When textile products such as clothes are laundered using a detergent, there is a problem with a phenomenon of soil redeposition, that is, a phenomenon in which some of the soils which have been separated from the fibers of the objects to be laundered and dispersed in the laundering liquid adhere again to the fibers. In recent years, with increased environmental awareness, water-saving type washing machines have been mainly used. During laundering in a water-saving type washing machine, a bath ratio (a ratio of the laundering liquid to the objects to be laundered such as clothes) is low, and soil redeposition tends to be problematic. In particular, in the case of using a liquid detergent containing a nonionic surfactant as the main detergent component, the negative charge on the surface of the object to be laundered is weak, and for this reason, redeposition due to carbon soils or the like is likely to occur.
In order to suppress the soil redeposition as described above, it has been proposed to combine a nonionic surfactant and an anionic surfactant in a liquid detergent (for example, Patent Document 1). However, the effect of suppressing soil redeposition is still insufficient and further improvement is required.
With respect to the aforementioned carbon soils, in recent years, there is a concern that air pollutants such as PM 2.5 adhere to clothes, and further improvement is required for detergency in addition to suppression of soil redeposition.